Steel Dynamo
Steel Dynamo (real name Dylan Steel) is a Superhero A-Lister. He fights crime with his partner Scarlet Justice. He costs 630 diamonds. Profile In his introduction quest, Dylan encounters your character studying in the library and convinces them to come with him to R Labs, one of the most advanced scientific research complexes in the country, to show them the projects he's encountered during his internship there to work toward becoming a materials engineer. This plan falls through, however, when the two of them stumble upon a robbery by Shade in one of the lab rooms of two canisters containing a highly volatile silver liquid that was developed as a top secret project at the facility. Dylan manages to wrestle one canister free from Shade, but in doing so, he spilled the liquid over himself entirely and Shade escaped with the other canister. Dylan quickly recovers from the incident and makes to escape the building with your character as alarms start going off. Dylan gets trapped behind a set of steel bars, but discovers that he is able to bend the bars apart and escapes the building with your character with superhuman speed while his body was encased in steel. Dylan then seeks out his friend Dean to help him confirm that he has gained super strength, super speed, and the ability to protect himself in living steel from contact with the contents of the R Labs canister. Now equipped with a specially-made super suit and the moniker 'Steel Dynamo,' Dylan and your character continue their pursuit of Shade, eventually cornering her in an abandoned building after her bank robbery and convincing her to return the canister to him so that she wouldn't have to turn to crime to support her family. Dylan and your character go back to R Labs to return the remaining canister. Waiting inside the lab for them is Brian Ratzik, head of the research facility. Ratzik reveals that he saw the security footage and instead of being upset with Dylan, he's pleased that Dylan became the "perfect prototype" for the lab's serum designed to transform humans into supersoldiers. Now understanding Ratzik's intentions to profit from the project, Dylan instead smashes the last canister, but fails to apprehend Ratzik. Dylan resolves, however, that he will continue fighting crime as Steel and partners up with your character. Soon after, Steel and your character are called to respond to an armed robbery and encounter a hostile Scarlet Justice who has already taken care of the situation. The three meet up after and Steel tries to explain that he and your character are simply trying to make the city a safer place, but Scarlet dismisses Steel's legitimacy as a hero and claims he and your character are only "kids playing dress-up." The three of them are interrupted by news of something happening at the Platine Couture fashion show downtown and they rush to respond, with Scarlet speeding off before them. When Steel arrives at the fashion show, he and your character discover all the guests and models frozen in place. The man responsible for the incident, Jan Lindburg reveals himself to Steel and your character moments after tossing Scarlet offstage. Steel determines that he and Scarlet are not rendered completely immobile by Jan's gaze due to their powers, but soon discovers that he is still outmatched. Jan knocks out Steel and your character, and when Steel comes to, the male models frozen on the catwalk have vanished. When the team meets up with Dean back at the base, Dean looks into the whereabouts of the missing models and the connection between Jan and Ratzik. During this respite together with Steel, Scarlet realizes that her powers must have come from Ratzik experimenting on her as well while she was recovering from a car accident years earlier in the hospital. The following day, Ratzik comes to Steel's base. Although he is received hostilely, he asks the team for help taking down Jan and reveals a weakness that could be used against the man. Steel, Scarlet, and your character then create a plan to find where Jan has taken all the other male models by using Lance Sergio as bait. In order to get Jan to discount them as a threat, Scarlet struck Steel with a fireball seemingly knocking him out. While Scarlet and your character appeared to fight amongst themselves after, Jan took Lance with him, unaware that Lance had been planted with a tracker that allows the team to find Jan's hideout. When Steel and the team confront Jan this time, they try to gain the upperhand in a fight but struggle to do so as their movements are still affected by Jan's immobilizing powers. However, your character succeeds in distracting Jan and breaking free of his powers. With their new advantage, Steel and Scarlet combine their powers and finally defeat Jan and free all the captive models. After escaping the hideout, Scarlet tells Steel and your character that she'd like to officially join their team. When your character protests that they are just a normal human, Steel and Scarlet reveal their suspicion that your character has powers that they have yet to discover. 'Scarlet Justice' and 'Superhero U' In Scarlet Justice's introductory quest, Steel Dynamo is partners with Scarlet Justice and when the two of them encounter your character and their friends fighting off Bianca and her entourage, seemingly neither party recognizes the other. Steel succeeds in tearing apart Jenni's robot army, but is eventually paralyzed by Bianca's gaze. Hypnotized by Anders Stone along with the promise of being made a legend, Steel goes with Anders back to his Stronghold of Sorrows. When Scarlet, your character and the rest of their team arrive at the fortress to get Steel back, they engage Anders and Bianca's entourage before Steel is called out to face them himself. Steel ignores all of Scarlet's pleas as he quickly dispatches each of your team members and prepares to finish off Scarlet. However, certain that he had to remember her and what they had, Scarlet reaches up and kisses Steel and successfully breaks him free from Anders's control over him. Free of the hypnosis, Steel joins in and helps your team defeat Anders and his allies. After the battle, Steel thanks your character for helping Scarlet and offers you a place in the League of Righteousness. When your character next returns to the Academy of Advantaged Adolescents in 'Superhero U,' Scarlet tells your character that Steel is away on a top secret mission to Argentina. After the disappearances have been solved and stopped at the Academy, Steel bursts onto the scene and collapses before Scarlet, saying she couldn't imagine the ordeal he's been through, but isn't given time to specify. Your character has also encountered Steel while awake. In costume he attends the premiere of 'Revengers: Hero's Hour' where Scarlet first sees him and notes that he's cute. Your character and Scarlet later encounter Steel again while waiting in line at a signing for 'King Crustacean' author Alaine Muir and after Scarlet approaches Steel and asks him out on a date. Steel invites Scarlet and her friends to HeroCon for their first date. Personality Dylan is very diligent about his studies, often staying late into the night at work while he was still employed at R Labs. He's also very passionate about his other interests, often seen appearing at comic book events in costume. Dylan has a strong sense of responsibility and right and wrong, but he can even feel compassionate for his foes, as seen when he convinces Shade to give up her life of crime for the sake of her family. When Steel resolves to try to use his powers for good in actively fighting crime, he does so for the sake of making the city a better place and helping others while remaining humble. By the time he and Scarlet Justice are partners, Steel is confident in his abilities and coordinates them well with others. In-Game Description Faster than a speeding bullet and packing twice the punch, Steel Dynamo is a supervillain's worst nightmare! Whether you're fighting thirty-foot robots or going out for shawarma, it never hurts to have a superhero in your entourage! Relationships Scarlet Justice When they first meet in Steel's exclusive quests, Scarlet Justice and Steel Dynamo get off on the wrong foot after coming across the same crime scene. While Steel wants Scarlet to understand that he just wants to use his powers to make the city safer, Scarlet dismisses his capabilities and doesn't consider him to be a superhero in the same league as her. After Scarlet and Steel each fail to stand a chance up against Jan Lindburg on their own, Scarlet becomes more open to the idea of cooperating with him and the two learn how to coordinate their powers and with the help of your character succeed in defeating Jan. After this episode, Scarlet officially teams up with Steel and your character with a new respect for both. Steel and Scarlet appear as partners in Scarlet's quests and the two work side by side efficiently without the need to communicate verbally. Anders taunts Scarlet's concern for her "boyfriend," although Scarlet denies that they're involved at the time. When Anders successfully hypnotizes Steel and takes him away, Scarlet is devastated and furious and only reluctantly accepts the help of your character and your friends for the sake of rescuing Steel. Scarlet eventually reunites with Steel at Anders's fortress while Steel is still under his control. By that time Anders has made him believe that Scarlet only ever held him back and he attacks her without hesitation while she only defends, trying to plead with him to remember her. Scarlet says, "I know you remember me! I know you... remember... us." Her emotion finally breaks through enough to get a response from Steel, and he begins to cry although he still struggles and claims he can't remember. Scarlet kisses him then and breaks Steel free of Ander's control, and your character sums it up to be the result of "true love." The Scarlet and Steel you know when you're awake are also immediately attracted to one another. Scarlet and Steel are both big fans of the Revengers and when Scarlet first sees him, she comments on how cute he is. They see each other again at the 'King Crustacean' signing event. Your character and Lisa encourage Scarlet to go up and take to him, but she increasingly gets embarrassed and changes the subject. After the signing, however, Scarlet gathered up the confidence to go talk to Steel and while still nervous, she asks if he'd like to get coffee with her, and Steel offers to take her and her friends with him to HeroCon instead for their first date. Your Character Your character and Dylan have been friends during their time at the university. Your character is with Dylan at the time that he gains his superpowers and from then on, the two have worked together to fight crime with your character as Steel's partner. In Scarlet Justice's quests, Steel expresses his thanks to your character for their help in rescuing him and welcomes the idea of your character joining the League of Righteousness with him and Scarlet. Dean Ericson Dylan has been friends with Dean since before he obtained his superpowers. Dean readily helps Steel measure his new powers and designs a suit to best fit his powers. Later, Dean continues to support Steel and his resolve to fight crime by staying on as mission control at Steel's base of operations. Quest Appearances * Scarlet Justice (Quest) * The Team-Up * Superhero U * The Diamond Party * Nerves of Steel * Practice Makes Perfect * Diamond Cruise * Steel and Fire Trivia *Scarlet Justice is most likely a parody of Scarlet Witch. *Dean unknowingly helped coin Dylan's superhero identity. 'Steel' relates to Dylan's family name as well as his powers, but Dean offhandedly calls him "dynamo" and then Steel Dynamo stuck. *Steel's car is named the "Steel Mobile." The name was coined by your character, but when Steel also picks up use of that name, your character is slightly embarrassed by it and disapproves. Gallery DYLAN_STEEL.png|Dylan Steel Scarlet Justice and Steel Dynamo Ad.png|Original Ad Introducing Scarlet Justice and Steel Dynamo. Nerves of Steel ad.png|Ad for Steel's introductory quest, Nerves of Steel Category:A-Listers Category:Characters Category:Recruitable Characters Category:Male Category:Supernatural